Joy to the World & Other TDI Parody's
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: TDI Parody songs- really funny. Current Parody: 'Our Team Sucks' a parody of 'Bottoms Up' by Trey Songz ft. Nikki Minaj -I own none of the original songs but I have a claim on all the parodies-
1. Joy To The World

**This came out of nowhere. I was thinking about it, and started cracking up. It's just a little parody song. Hope you like it- making fun of 'Joy to the World'- and making it TDI style.**

JOY TO THE WORLD

Joy to the World!

Duncan is dead!

Trent Cut Him Into Shreds!

Courtney thinks he's lost his mind…

Gwen's still scared of the number nine…

And Trent is a maniac,

And Duncan's ghost is coming with an ax,

And Courtney is going to kick Trent's ass!

**R&R… I might make more. Possibly. I just need time to think.**


	2. Only DJ Screams

**A Parody of the song 'Only Women bleed'. This one was really funny to write. I had fun with it. I suggest that you need the real song first to laugh at this, because you probably won't get the beat right if you've never heard it.**

Only DJ Screams

DJ's got his Mommy to pat him when he cries  
He's such a baby- oh  
Will be till he dies  
He spends his life with his pet bunny  
Sometimes get so scared it ain't even funny

He cries with his teddy bear too often  
He wails and moans and don't come from under the bed  
Only DJ screams  
Only DJ screams  
Only DJ screams

DJ makes Mom's hair gray  
He's her little son  
Her only problem was him being an easily scared one

He cries right at you  
You know you hate this game  
He whimpers once in a while and you really think he's lame

He cries with his teddy bear too often  
He wails and moans and don't come from under the bed  
Only DJ screams  
Only DJ screams  
Only DJ screams  
Only DJ screams  
Only DJ screams  
Only DJ screams  
Only DJ screams

Beady eyes all of the time  
Don't spend a dime  
On a night light  
And you there sucking a binky begging mommy please come  
Listen to him scream

Only DJ screams  
Only DJ screams  
Only DJ screams  
Only DJ screams  
Only DJ screams  
Only DJ screams  
Only DJ screams

**Cracks me up every time. XD R&R!**


	3. Bloodstains on Trent's Guitar

**This one is for my friend, Alex, who started cracking up when we made this. He was crying and said it was great and said he loved me for it. Like a sister- he said that after a few seconds of my boyfriend's glares.**

**Hope you enjoy this- it's a parody of the song 'Teardrops on my Guitar'. Much more… violent too!**

Bloodstains on Trent's Guitar

Cody looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
How much he gets on my nerves  
And that Gwen and him will never be

I'll bet he's pretty lame  
That guy who follows her about  
And he's got everything  
That no poser can live without

Gwen talks to Cody  
I can't help but to roll my eyes And I can't even see  
Cause his big head is right in front of me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's going to have to die tonight

He's the reason for the bloodstain on my guitar  
The only thing that has made contact with the wheels of my car  
He's the boy that I hate and I keep hurting  
You know why I do

Cody walks by me I suffocate him so can't breathe  
And there he goes, his face all blue  
If you hit on Gwen know this could be you

He says he'll hold her tight  
Give her all his love  
When I hurt him bodily  
He better know he's lucky cause

He's the reason for the bloodstain on my guitar  
The only thing that has made contact with the wheels of my car  
He's the boy that I hate and I keep hurting  
You know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll hide his body in a closet  
And sleep very soundly tonight

'Cause he's the reason for the bloodstains on my guitar  
The only one who got hit in Kroger by my grocery cart  
He's the boy that I hate and I keep hurting  
You know why I do

He's the stupid ass I killed and kiss Gwen, he never will  
And he's gone now and that's all that matters

Cody looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

**Told you it was violent…**

**Trent: WOW… I'm freaking awesome!**

**Gwen: You killed him? Isn't that a bit… over-dramatic?**

**Trent: It was melodramatic- I should have done something worse to that-**

**Gwen: I don't wanna hear it! This is almost worse than the nine thing!**

**Me: Really Trent… you're crazy!**

**Cody: Hi Trent.**

**Trent, Gwen and me: Where did you come from?...**

**Cody: From the cookie jar. No, from Trent's closet, you idiots!**

**Me:… (I'm going to end this before it gets any stupider)**

**Cody: R&R!**

**Trent: *Comes at Cody with ax***

**Gwen: Wow. This is worse than the nine thing.**

**Me: Tell me about it.**


	4. Campers

**I am SOOO sorry it took SOOO long for me to get out another song/chapter. But it's hard! I had to think about this one. The next one will probably involve Chef, and the song Single Ladies… ha. Yes, here it is, Campers, a parody of Teenagers. I HATE the title, but what was I supposed to call it?**

*******

**Campers**

*******

They picked Justin for his looks

Noah's a nerd who likes books

And Ezekiel is sexist and not cool,

Duncan because he's real bad

Heather is always real mad

And Courtney competitive and does good in school

Owens lazy and don't work

Chef really is kinda of a jerk

And Harold is a nerd who really can beat box,

Geoff is real dumb and sort of rude

Gwen can be mean and get crude

And Lindsay's stupid but she sure is a fox!

They say that

TDI scares the living Chris out of me

Chef can care less if his food tastes just like feet

So come win some dough

On a reality show

Maybe they'll let campers go, but not me!

Marshmallows and the Dock of Shame

They think it's all pretty lame

All the losers go home sad and broke kids,

But if the food makes you cry

And the host always tells lies

We'll make them pay for the things that they did!

They say that

TDI scares the living Chris out of me

Chef can care less if his food tastes just like feet

So come win some dough

On a reality show

Maybe they'll let campers go, but not me!

Ooh Yeah!

They say that

TDI scares the living Chris out of me

Chef can care less if his food tastes just like feet

So come win some dough

On a reality show

Maybe they'll let campers go, but not me!

All together now!

They say that

TDI scares the living Chris out of me

Chef can care less if his food tastes just like feet

So come win some dough

On a reality show

Maybe they'll let campers go, but not me!

They say that

TDI scares the living Chris out of me

Chef can care less if his food tastes just like feet

So come win some dough

On a reality show

Maybe they'll let campers go, but not me!

***

**HEY YEAH! **

**If you like that song, then good. If you also like Teenagers, great! Cause I am one! And that's my favorite song in the WHOLE world!!!**

**R&R. my peoples! (Or peepers… which do you like?)**


	5. TDI Killed The Reality Star

**If you've never heard this song- I must say- WOW. I love this song. (The real version, that is.) Look it up- it will be easy to find. It's funny- the meaning behind it. Yes. **

**So this… was fun to make. I had an idea when I heard it the other day while going out to the movies with my friend Darek. Yup, he's cool. **

**Okay… so enjoy!**

*******

TDI Killed the Reality Star

I saw you on the Hi-def back in 2000… 7? Maybe 2.  
Lying awake intent and staring at you.  
If I was young it didn't stop you from coming through.  
Oh-a oh

They took the credit for your third season symphony.  
Reality TV replaced you and got technology,  
and now I understand the problems you can see.

Oh-a oh  
I met your contestants  
Oh-a oh  
Is it true you tortured them?

TDI killed the reality star.  
TDI killed the reality star. Campers came and broke Chris's heart.

Oh-a-a-a oh

They say you still know how the TDI jingle goes.  
We see the last and final of those episodes.  
And you remember where the losers would go.

Oh-a oh  
Ezekiel was the first one.  
Oh-a oh  
Owen was the last one.

TDI killed the reality star.  
TDI killed the reality star.  
In his mind and in his car, he can't rewind he could have gone so far  
Oh-a-aho oh,  
Oh-a-aho oh

TDI killed the reality star.  
TDI killed the reality star.

In his mind and in his car, he can't rewind he could have gone so far.  
Knew he was gonna fail from the very start we did, put the blame on all the stupid kids.

You were a reality star.  
You were a reality star.  
TDI killed the reality star.  
TDI killed the reality star.  
TDI killed the reality star.

**OKAY… yeah, so R&R…**

**Is it me or are these authors notes getting more and more awkward?**


	6. Drama Like Us

**I had TOO much fun with this! This is a Parody of the song 'Swagga like Us' by T.I., Lil Wayne, Kanye West, and Jay-Z, with M.I.A. featured. So I made 'Drama like Us', featuring...**

**Courtney as M.I.A. ~We're going to call her C.I.T. ~**

**DJ as Kanye West ~We're going to call him DJ West~**

**Trent as Jay-Z ~We're going to call him Jay-T~**

**Geoff as Lil' Wayne ~We're going to call him Lil' Geoff~**

**And **

**Duncan as T.I. ~We're going to call him D.I.~**

**YES!!! I love this parody. I think it's my best yet, considering its rap and it took a while to come up with these lyrics. I hope you all enjoy it!!! Especially my friend Sam, who loves T.I. and Kanye. I love T.I. more though (that's why Duncan gets to be him- because he's my favorite!).**

***

DRAMA LIKE US (A Parody of 'SWAGGA LIKE US')

***

[**Courtney~C.I.T.** (M.I.A.)]

No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us

***

[**DJ~DJ West** (Kanye West)]

Mr. DJ's in the building  
Drama worth a hundred, thousand, trillion  
Ayo I know I got it first  
I'm Christopher McClean, and y'all just the campers  
Total Drama, do we even gotta question  
Heathers pastel, I pass the drama  
My attitude is animal tattooed  
That means permanent so I guess bunny should address it, huh?  
My drama is Mick Jagger  
Every time I get scared, I asthma attack it  
Why Campers so mad for, why they gotta have it  
Cause I slaved over a stove, now I'm the cooking master

Na-Na-Na, how it feel to wake up by Chris and his megaphone Na-Na-Na-Na-Na, Trying to get that million dollars, one over Owen

***

[**Courtney~C.I.T.** (M.I.A.)]

No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us

***

[**Trent~Jay-T** (Jay-Z)]

(No one on the TV) gotta guitar like this  
Can't play like me cause they pick don't fit  
(No one on the TV) gotta pocket like this  
So I rock my guitar cause my beats so thick  
You can learn how to play just by jacking my fresh  
Jacking-jacking my fresh  
Jacking-jacking my fresh  
Follow my steps, it's the road to success  
Where the campers know you thorough  
And Gwen says yes

But I can't teach you my drama  
You can pay to get on TV but you can't get the cash  
Island of hard knocks, I'm winning that grand  
And that all-green handprint is my graduation cap, it's  
Oveeeeeeeeer, Owen making lots of cash, eating and drinking lots of soda  
Oveeeeeeeeer, can you even have a doubt that the drama is over

***

[**Courtney~C.I.T.** (M.I.A)]

No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us

***

[**Geoff~Lil' Geoff** (Lil' Wayne)]

No one on the TV has drama like moi, Chris  
But I'm too clean for this host  
I require what I desire, my pink shirt, Cow-boy-hat  
Make you scream party oh yeah  
Run up in reality this show is crazy  
Runnin this show like Chris got on a tie  
No one has drama like these four guys  
When it comes to styles we got several  
Sharper than Duncan's pocket knife all metal  
And Trent's songs, green and pretty  
DJ so scared they call him a weiney  
Rules as follow stay true to your buddies  
Carve his name on a tree, while DJ cuddle bunny  
Ha, what guys you dudes talking about?  
I know it's us, cause we the only thing you talk about

***

[**Courtney~C.I.T.** (M.I.A.)]

No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
(And I'm voted off) No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
(Bye!)  
No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us

***

[**Duncan~D.I.** (T.I.)]

You go see Treezy for the wordplay,  
Geezy for the partyplay,  
D-Jezzy for diversity and me for controversy,  
My Mohawk is picture perfect only split to serve a purpose,  
Courtney be kicking spots to shame and then they worthless,  
Looking from the surface it may seem that I got reason to be nervous  
Then observe my work and see that my spray-paint was worth it,  
Carvings autobiographical, anything but classical,  
Last thing I'm worried 'bout is what another camper do,  
Ain't nobody hot as me...  
Even if they joke in class off blast, and still have outstanding grade qualities,  
Sell a lotta episodes I respect and salute that,  
But spitting real life on hot beats...  
Harold's the truth at, you psycho like me no exaggeration necessary,  
Living revolutionary, juvie makes me legendary,  
Police stations hereditary, got it from my momma  
I'm the baddest of the bad with extraordinary drama!

[**Courtney~C.I.T.** (M.I.A.)]

No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us  
No one on the TV have drama like us  
drama like us, drama, drama like us

(like us)

(like us)

(like us)

***

**Loved it? Hated it? R&R!**

**~cereal~**

**P.S. I had fun rapping this out loud. It sounded funny. Try it. In the middle of the store. And count how many people look at you.**


	7. Total Drama Never Ends

**Okay, someone- I think TWO people- asked me if I would do this song- and I thought, why not? It sounded pretty funny… so here you go!**

***

Total Drama Never Ends

HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

1 summer you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
Chris was a (total dick)  
Courtney was one stuck-up chick  
Heathers superficial, Duncan's immature

Then when you lose the game,  
You take a look around and you say "It's the same!"  
These are the same challenges we did before,  
I thought it was over, Aw this is lame.

The Whole Viewing World is just as obsessed  
How Lindsay's the best dressed, how her and Tyler are probably (having sex)  
Owen's got the money, Cody (wants the honeys)  
DJ kinda sweet and Ezekiel's just a mess

And Justin's got good looks  
And Trent loves the number nine  
Nothing changes but Heathers hair, alliances, Chris still won't spend a dime

Total Drama Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Check out the dumb twins with issues  
You'll never guess who Courtney sued!  
And how did Duncan get here (who paid bail?)  
And (Gwen seems like she got a bit more pale)

And the only thing that changed this season,  
Was that we're all here and we don't know the reason!  
Heather has no hair and Izzy's still insane  
Geoff and Bridgette still make out, and Beth is still lame

Lashawnna (miss booty), defends Harold (king dorky)  
Duncan's still mistreating him for voting off Courtney  
Eva, the mad chick  
Noah, the lazy and laidback

Owen lost in quadruple Drama  
So let's get our money back!

The Whole (viewing) World is just as obsessed  
How Courtney's in love, while we think Duncan (just wants sex)  
Geoff's (kinda dumb and Trent must be on drugs)  
(Everyone throws up and tries to be the best)

And Justin's got good looks  
And Trent loves the number nine  
(And they still use the same theme song they did back then)

Total Drama Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Total Drama Never Ends

The Whole Viewing World is just as obsessed  
How Lindsay's the best dressed, how her and Tyler are probably (having sex)  
Owen's got the money, Cody (wants the honeys)  
DJ kinda sweet and Ezekiel's just a mess

And no one has the right look  
Surrounded by the same 3 friends  
And it's pretty much- exactly the same- everyone just wants the game (to end)

Total Drama Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Total Drama Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Total Drama Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

*******

**FUN! YES… I know, I said a few… inappropriate words… but you guys will live! It's a T rated fic, so deal with it.**

**Hope all of you people who requested that are happy… I'm just happy that I've been able to get chapters out so fast!**

**~cereal~**


	8. Stupid Maggots

**This one is good, considering it was pretty a much a dumb song to begin with.**

**Finally, we have Chef singing! Yay!**

*******

Stupid Maggots (A parody of Single Ladies by Beyonce) 

All the stupid maggots All the stupid maggots  
All the stupid maggots All the stupid maggots  
All the stupid maggots All the stupid maggots  
All the stupid maggots

Now put your hands up

On Total Drama Island, you better be smiling  
When you eat a spoonful of my food  
Don't say you can't eat, cause the oatmeal smells like feet  
Or trust me, I'll get rude  
I'm top chef, so don't waste your breath  
I won't pay you any attention  
I've been in a war, so let your taste buds soar  
And sit your butt down now!

If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing  
If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing  
Don't be mad when you're really hungry and starving  
If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh

If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing  
If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing  
Don't be mad when you're really hungry and starving  
If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing

Got a chef hat on my tip, a water gun on my hip  
To shoot up all these stupid teens  
Kids are acting up, I'm gonna jack them up  
And they still can care less what I think  
They don't ask my permission, did I mention  
They don't pay me any attention  
Owen has a secret stash  
He won the stinking cash  
All the rest of you stupid maggots lose

If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing  
If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing  
Don't be mad when you're really hungry and starving  
If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh

If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing  
If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing  
Don't be mad when you're really hungry and starving  
If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh

They don't even care about my world  
Those stupid boys and girls  
Never ask me what I prefer, what I deserve  
I'll poison their food, and then they lose  
and then they take a boat to an island so far  
where they'll be a part  
of the stupid losing team  
If they win, then I'll lose it  
And then we have a new season

All the stupid maggots All the stupid maggots  
All the stupid maggots All the stupid maggots  
All the stupid maggots All the stupid maggots  
All the stupid maggots

Now put your hands up

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh

If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing  
If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing  
Don't be mad when you're really hungry and starving  
If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing

Oh-oh-oh

If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing  
If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing  
Don't be mad when you're really hungry and starving  
If you don't like my food then you ain't eating nothing

Oh-oh-oh

***

**R&R!**


	9. The Crime

**This one is funny, and for the second time, Duncan comes up to the stage! **

**Singing, 'The Crime', here's Duncan!**

*******

The Crime (A Parody of 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus')

Cop car light gleamin'

Please tell me I'm dreamin' but

There's a voice that sounds like Courtney saying

'You stupid delinquent'

Every item I'm taking

All the trouble I'm making

I'm lost with no direction

Where the hell's my apartment

But I

I gotta keep trying

Gotta keep stealing and telling lies

Cause

I'm always gonna have to go to juvie

I'm always gonna wanna get out soon

There's always gonna be another police man

It's all good as long as he don't shoot

Ain't about having to go to court

Ain't about if I have to serve my time

It's the crime

The cops I'm facing

The risk that I'm taking

Sometime's Courtney won't pay bail

No I'm not breaking

I may not know it

But at this moment

She's probably calling her lawyer but

I just gotta keep going

And I

Sometimes I'm real wrong

That's why I'm stuck in jail this long

Cause

I'm always gonna have to go to juvie

I'm always gonna wanna get out soon

There's always gonna be another police man

It's all good as long as he don't shoot

Ain't about having to go to court

Ain't about if I have to serve my time

It's the crime

Yeah

I'm always gonna have to go to juvie

I'm always gonna wanna get out soon

There's always gonna be another police man

It's all good as long as he don't shoot

Ain't about having to go to court

Ain't about if I have to serve my time

It's the crime

Yeah

Keep on stealing, keep lying

Spray some paint, baby

It's all about; it's all about the crime!

Spray the paint, spray your paint

Whoa…

***

**So, what did you think?**

**Yeah, that's what I thought you would say.**

**Miley Cyrus is such a douchebag. **

**R&R!**

**~cereal~**


	10. Paper Prep

**Sorry I haven't been updating guys. I was on vacation, and every site on the computer in my aunt's house was blocked. (Thanks to her three little boys watching porn.)**

**So, anyway, this one, you will literally have to turn on the music and listen to it. I could not think of a good title, so I just named it what I named it.**

**For the second time, we have Courtney singing here! Beautiful isn't it? The other time we had Courtney singing, it was the same thing over and over- and she was replacing the same person she is right now in this song! This song actually has her point of view it.**

**Before I kill you with my boring speech here, I introduce 'Paper Prep', a parody of 'Paper Planes' by M.I.A.**

Paper Prep (Parody of 'Paper Planes' by M.I.A.)

(x2)

I cry, get mad, it makes me insane

I thought next season was gonna be the same

But somehow I didn't make it there that day

I said 'hell no!' but they didn't even wait

(x2)

Sometimes I think Chris is to blame

Every chance I get, I'm gonna sue the game

I wanna win the money- now I'm making my fame

No longer just a preppy girl, now I've changed

(x4)

All I wanna do is

(Sue, sue, sue, sue!)

And

(cha-ching!)

And take their money

(x2)

Wooden skulls and bones

I got my lawyer on the phone

Running when we sue 'em

Should be on by the 13th episode

(x2)

No one on the TV has drama like us

Too bad it's just a kid show so we can't cuss

Ever since Harold I don't know who to trust

So when I take their money they had better not fuss

(x4)

All I wanna do is

(Sue, sue, sue, sue!)

And

(cha-ching!)

And take their money

C.I.T., second seasons already a crime

Yeah, I sued the pants off T.D.I.

So, uh, no funny business

(x2)

Some-sometimes I call my lawyer

Some, some I let go

(x4)

All I wanna do is

(Sue, sue, sue, sue!)

And

(cha-ching!)

And take their money

***

**R&R!!!**


	11. Duncan's Pants

**Hey! Sorry I took my sweet time getting this out.**

**But, it's a success! It's the first Duncan and Courtney song! Yeah! It has to do with when they get their antlers locked in 'Paintball Deer hunting' and when someone kicks someone in the place where males just don't wanna be kicked.**

**So, I introduce to you, Duncan's Pants, a parody of 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga featuring Colby O'Donis. **

*******

_**Duncan's Pants (Parody of 'Just Dance')**_

*******

C.I.T., Convict

Courtney. Oh-oh, eh

*

Courtney (Lady C.I.T.):

*

I've had a little bit too much, much

In this challenge you gotta rush (gotta rush yeah)

How did our antlers get, all connected like this?

Where's camp, I wish we had a phone, phone.

*

What's up with this pig of a boy?

He wants to make out and use me like some old little sex toy

Keep your cool, before you get angry

But I can't help it, I just kicked Duncan right in

*

His pants, Wonder if he's okay, ow-ow-oh-oh

In his pants, probably hurts like hell, Just kicked Duncan

In his pants

Ow-oh-oh,

Pants, pants, pants

Kicked him in his pants (pants, pants, pants)

*

If he could shut his stupid mouth

Then maybe I wouldn't have knocked him out (knocked him out, yeah)

All of the games he plays

His crotch just won't be safe

Hey, it looks like he just might cry

*

What's up with this pig of a boy?

He wants to make out and use me like some old little sex toy

Keep your cool, before you get angry

But I can't help it, I just kicked Duncan right in

*

His pants, Wonder if he's okay, ow-ow-oh-oh

In his pants, probably hurts like hell, Just kicked Duncan

In his pants

Ow-oh-oh,

Pants, pants, pants

Kicked him in his-

*

Duncan (Colby O'Duncan *gross*):

*

When I come through into the woods spraying paint up on a tree

Can't believe Courtney thinks she can make a dumbass fool outta me

But ain't gonna give it up steady trying not to kick me in the balls

I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna feel that even tomorrow yeah

*

(Girl it seems that you may have a problem with me)

The way were lost and going in circles round and round

(We BOTH locked antlers so don't try to blame all of this on me)

In the meantime please don't get mad and kick me in my-

*

Courtney (Lady C.I.T.):

*

Pants, Wonder if he's okay, ow-ow-oh-oh

In his pants, probably hurts like hell, just kicked Duncan

In his pants

Ow-oh-oh,

Pants, pants, pants

Kicked him in his pants (pants, pants, pants)

*

(Lets go!)

*

You're half psychotic, sick, chaotic

Got my violin it's symphonic

You're half psychotic sick, chaotic

No cell phones no electronics

*

You're half psychotic, sick, chaotic

Got my violin it's symphonic

You're half psychotic sick, chaotic

No cell phones no electronics

*

Go, get us out of this forest now come on hustle

(I her you just please don't kick me right there)

Don't slow! Or I'll kick you in someplace where the sun don't

(I got it!)

Don't shine no it won't

(I got it)

*

His pants, Wonder if he's okay, ow-ow-oh-oh

In his pants, probably hurts like hell, Just kicked Duncan

In his pants

Ow-oh-oh,

Pants, pants, pants

Kicked him in his pants (pants pants pants)

***

**Huh? Huh? What did you think? Not my best, but pretty good.**

**R&R!**


	12. Eating Food

**Hey guys! It's Cereal, with a new parody, fresh and tasty (you'll get the pun later). So, for the first time, we have Owen step up to plate, take the mike, and amaze us with a brand new song!**

**This song was thought up a while ago, but never put into action. So, I decided, with Owen winning TDI, he should get some big spot in this fic, shouldn't he? It's one of those songs people like, but can find it in their heart to make fun of.**

**The whole reason for the small * is due to problems with my computer- as you may have seen in my other chapters of this stories, there haven't been spaces between verses. I've started doing this because even if I TRIPLE space the crap, there is still no space. It's killing me.**

**So, without further ado, I introduce to you, 'Eating Food' parody of 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis!**

Eating Food (Parody of 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis)

*

Closed off from food  
we didn't need the pain  
First challenge was enough  
Chef's food was always was the same  
Time starts to pass  
and sometimes the meals were frozen

*

But something happened  
For the very first time with food  
My stomach melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm way too lazy

*

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with food  
I know I shouldn't be this way  
But it's my favorite thing to do  
My stomach's crippled by the kitchen  
That Chef keep's on closing  
I'm so hungry and I just

*

Keep eating  
Keep, keep eating food  
I keep eating  
I keep, keep eating food  
Keep eating  
Keep, keep eating food  
I am so hungry

*

I know that Duncan is mad  
But those brownies talk so loud  
Their yummy smells fill my nose  
And everyone starts to doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from eating

*

But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with food's yummy taste  
And in this world of boniness  
I see my face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm way too lazy, maybe, maybe

*

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with food  
I know I shouldn't be this way  
But it's my favorite thing to do  
My stomach's crippled by the kitchen  
That Chef keep's on closing  
I'm so hungry and I just

*

Keep eating  
Keep, keep eating food  
I keep eating  
I keep, keep eating food  
Keep eating  
Keep, keep eating food  
I am so hungry

*

And it's filling all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be eating so much food  
You won't even believe

*

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with food  
I know I shouldn't be this way  
But it's my favorite thing to do  
My stomach's crippled by the kitchen  
That Chef keep's on closing  
Oh, I'm so hungry and I just

*

Keep eating  
Keep, keep eating food  
I keep eating  
I keep, keep eating food  
Keep eating  
Keep, keep eating food  
Oh, I'm so hungry and I just

*

Keep eating  
Keep, keep eating food  
I keep eating  
I keep, keep eating food  
Keep eating  
Keep, keep eating food  
Oh, I'm just so hungry and I  
Keep eating  
Keep, keep eating food

*

Oh…

*

~FIN~

*

**And that was that. I understand it wasn't my best, but it was really fun to make… So, R&R, and be patient for the next chapter of Joy to the World and Other TDI Parody's!**

**~Cereal-Killa~**


	13. Don't Trust Chris

**And here, my dear lady and gent's, is a new and fresh parody. It was inspired by a play on words- and finished by the drive of me, getting into all advanced classes and getting interviewed by a college in ninth grade! It was great, just great, to be recognized as a premier writer and soon to be editor of the most famous news paper- or at least hoped to be. **

**I just have to thank you all. This story has gone a long way and I'm so happy thanks to all the reviews and views. You guys, you're like the milk that just completes the cereal (killa). **

**So, for the first time, we have Chris singing for us, quite cockily, 'Don't Trust Chris', a parody of 'Don't Trust Me' by 3Oh!3, otherwise known as one of my favorite bands.**

Don't Trust Chris (A parody of 'Don't Trust Me' by 3Oh!3)

Black hair with the gel in between,  
I got the breath of some famous toothpaste brand on my teeth,  
I like to cause stress (cause stress),  
To campers and stupid kids  
Just hope they don't make me pay for the things that I did  
T-t-t-total…drama comes on this week,  
While I smirk and show you all my pearly white teeth,  
And tell your lawyers, that we're playing for keeps  
The contract has really small print and I ain't freakin' scared of them!

They want to kill me (Whoa),  
They want to sue me (Whoa),  
But they can't leave me (no, no, oh-oh),  
Don't trust a host,  
Never trust a host,  
Don't trust a host,  
Don't trust me

Yes, yes- yes we know it's extreme  
But I trust you it's a lot more dangerous than it seems  
And the hotel (hotel),  
You thought you were staying in here,  
Well, let me just make that a little more clear  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Because the contract didn't promise that you wouldn't be harmed  
And the best is (best is),  
Everyone knows who you are,  
Just a famous host who owns fifteen cars.

They want to kill me (Whoa),  
They want to sue me (Whoa),  
But they can't leave me (no, no, oh-oh),  
Don't trust a host,  
Never trust a host,  
Don't trust a host,  
Don't trust me

Shush kids, shut your lips,  
Try to beat the bass team, and win that million  
I said, Shush kids, shut your lips,  
Try to beat the gophers, and win that million  
I said, Shush kids, shut your lips,  
Try to best the challenge, and win the million…

Whoa, whoa, whoa...

They want to kill me (Whoa),  
They want to sue me (Whoa),  
But they can't leave me (no, no, oh-oh),  
Don't trust a host,  
Never trust a host,  
Don't trust a host,  
Don't trust me

**R&R!**


	14. First Prize

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, so I'm going to be bringing in at least one new parody a week. I'm so sorry for not updating for awhile. But Joy To The Word lives on!**

**This time, I decided to take a song that my friends are still ranting about, 'Fireflies' by Owl City. I'm dedicating this chapter and the next chapter to Duncan's big win on season two. And, we have a new singer! Say hello to Harold!**

…

First Prize (A parody of 'Fireflies' by Owl City) 

...

I could not believe my eyes

When Duncan won first prize

I voted about 20 times for Beth to win

He made me drink kitchen grease

Why couldn't Beth win please?

Of all the people why would you choose…

Green?

Chorus:

I'd like to make people believe

That Duncan is so phony

It's hard to watch him win

This doesn't make any sense to me

I hope you know it's only cause he was on my team…

He's just some stupid thug

I didn't mean to kill his bug

It's not like it's always my fault, gosh

I just want to pound his head

For smearing peanut butter on my bed

I'm sure the world were be great if he was…

Dead

Chorus:

I'd like to make people believe

That Duncan is so phony

It's hard to watch him win

I don't understand how this could be

I hope you know it's only cause he was on my team…

Stole my clothes, all the girls saw my crack

(Please take him away from here)

He's such a pain in my freaking back

(Please take him away from here)

Why can't he just stop hurting me?

(Please take him away from here)

Why did I have to vote off Courtney?

I wish I had won that prize

Then Duncan would say goodbye

They'd ship him off to juvie in his own personal hell

But he'll know he's gone too far

When he needs CPR

Because I might run over him with Chris's car…

Chorus:

I'd like to make people believe

That Duncan is so phony

It's hard to watch him win

This doesn't make any sense to me

I hope you know it's only cause he was on my team…

(Whispers)

I'd like to make people believe

That Duncan is so phony

It's hard to watch him win

This doesn't make any sense to me

I just want to rip and tear him at the seams…

…

WHOO HOO! GO HAROLD!

Thoughts?


	15. Duncan Rocks

A/N: Hi everyone! Back with a fresh new parody that was in fact, requested, by WeirdChick13, although, I'll let everyone know… I had already been working on it. It was an idea before "First Prize" was, actually, but I just didn't know if it would work. Hopefully, it did.

But anyways, this song that was parodied was a guilty pleasure of mine and a lot of other people probably, because Ke$ha (I'm going to say Kesha, unless the dollar sign doesn't show up on FF) is just a very weird person. Not as weird as Lady Gaga, but hell. She is weird.

Also, for anybody wondering- which a lot of you did, I totally forgot to put up which song I parodied for Chapter Five: TDI Killed The Reality Star. It's actually a song called 'Video Killed the Radio Star' by Buggles. It's an older song, but I loved it and I felt super stupid when I realize I forgot to put that in. So anyone wondering, there you go!

So anyways, without further ado, I preset to you:

…

Duncan Rocks (A parody of TIK TOK by Ke$ha –Kesha-)

…

I wake up in the morning

Feeling kinda shitty

Put on a smirk and my Mohawk

And then I'm looking pretty

Before I leave I realize

I have no time to slack

Cause if I lose that million dollars

It ain't coming back

{Bridge}

Even though I kinda hate this show

Everybody really knows

We're just in it for the dough

Gotta try to win the money

Can't get distracted by Courtney

Gotta bail myself outta juvie...

{Chorus}

Can't Stop

Gotta Rock

Even if this dumb show sucks

That's Right

Imma fight

No Lam-o-sine for me tonight

Won't Stop

Duncan Rocks

Can't risk getting kicked in the crotch, now

Oh-whoa-whoa-oh

Oh-whoa-whoa-oh

Can't Stop

Gotta Rock

Even if this dumb show sucks

That's Right

Imma fight

No Lam-o-sine for me tonight

Won't Stop

Duncan Rocks

Can't risk getting kicked in the crotch, now

Oh-whoa-whoa-oh

Oh-whoa-whoa-oh

Here, on this show

Cameras are everywhere

The host won't give a shit about

Anything but his hair

Now all the girls are lining up

Cause they hear I'm a punk and,

Everyone just wants a sexy

Little piece of Duncan

{Bridge}

I'm talking about Courtney cheering for this punk

This is a test I just can't flunk

But Beth can't beat this punk

Keep going, can't turn back now

Or Juvie's gonna shut me down (down)

Juvie's gonna shut me down (down)

Juvie shut me DOWN...

{Chorus}

Can't Stop

Gotta Rock

Even if this dumb show sucks

That's Right

Imma fight

No Lam-o-sine for me tonight

Won't Stop

Duncan Rocks

Can't risk getting kicked in the crotch, now

Oh-whoa-whoa-oh

Oh-whoa-whoa-oh

Can't Stop

Gotta Rock

Even if this dumb show sucks

That's Right

Imma fight

No Lam-o-sine for me tonight

Won't Stop

Duncan Rocks

Can't risk getting kicked in the crotch, now

Oh-whoa-whoa-oh

Oh-whoa-whoa-oh

I'm super tough

I'll kick your ass

That money's mine so back off, Beth

I'm such a punk

I'll kick your ass

That money's mine so back off, Beth

That money's mine

The money's mine

That money's mine (i-i-i-ine)

The party won't start until I win...

{Chorus}

Can't Stop

Gotta Rock

Even if this dumb show sucks

That's Right

Imma fight

No Lam-o-sine for me tonight

Won't Stop

Duncan Rocks

Can't risk getting kicked in the crotch, now

Oh-whoa-whoa-oh

Oh-whoa-whoa-oh

Can't Stop

Gotta Rock

Even if this dumb show sucks

That's Right

Imma fight

No Lam-o-sine for me tonight

Won't Stop

Duncan Rocks

Can't risk getting kicked in the crotch, now

Oh-whoa-whoa-oh

Oh-whoa-whoa-oh

…

A/N: I wanted to say 'I like your beard' so bad at the end of this, but then I thought, dammit, wrong song!

I loved writing this!

LOVE LOVE LOVE –Cereal :D


	16. Ladies

OK, so this is my first Justin Bieber song and I just couldn't help myself, guys. I was gonna have to parody him sometime, and this song is his most annoying song by far. So I hope you enjoy it.

Also, we have a new singer! This is the first time Justin from TDI has took the mike, and I just want you to know that he got a nickname as I do when it comes to a parody with two or more singers.

OK, so Justin will be called Justin Beaver (because hell, that's what I thought Bieber was before) and Owen will be taking the place of Ludacris, so we're going to call him Luda Owen (for lack of a better name).

Also, note that Justin Bieber is Canadian, so I feel like I am staying true to TDI with this one!

So, I present to you:

…

Ladies (A parody of Justin Bieber's 'Baby')

…

{Justin Beaver}

I knew they loved me

I never cared

Where ever I was

Girls would stare

They don't want my love

Don't want my heart

Just want me cause my body is a work of art

Are you hot as me?

Girls quit joking?

I'm not hot

What are you smoking?

{Bridge}

Say I'm not appealing anymore to their eyes

My good looks disappeared for the first time

And I was like

{Chorus}

Ladies, Ladies, Ladies

Oh

Like Ladies, Ladies, Ladies

No

Ladies, Ladies, Ladies,

Oh

Though I'd always be fine, fine

Ladies, Ladies, Ladies

Oh

Like Ladies, Ladies, Ladies

No

Ladies, Ladies, Ladies,

Oh

Though I'd always be fine, fine

For Courtney,

I would have done whatever

I'm hotter than her

So why aren't we together?

Duncan played it cool, and then I was the fool

Why doesn't she want me? Not even Beth wants me

And now I'm ugly, what's wrong with the world?

Even Beth has a boyfriend but I have no girls.

{Bridge}

I'm going down, down, down, down, down

And now my modeling contract is defiantly gonna drown

And I'm like

{Chorus}

Ladies, Ladies, Ladies

Oh

Like Ladies, Ladies, Ladies

No

Ladies, Ladies, Ladies,

Oh

Though I'd always be fine, fine

Ladies, Ladies, Ladies

Oh

Like Ladies, Ladies, Ladies

No

Ladies, Ladies, Ladies,

Oh

Though I'd always be fine, fine

{Luda Owen (gross)}

Justin was once a hottie

He got all the girls

And he always got their love

And everyone wanted to be part of his world

He had me going crazy

He was the hottest dude

He made girls drool daily

Like I do when I see food

I'm not gay when I say he was really hot,

No homo, no gay, nah

But I'm better looking than him (not)

Just know that I'm not playing

When I say he's amazing

But now no girls are gazing

And he just keeps on saying

{Chorus}

Ladies, Ladies, Ladies

Oh

Like Ladies, Ladies, Ladies

No

Ladies, Ladies, Ladies,

Oh

Though I'd always be fine, fine

Ladies, Ladies, Ladies

Oh

Like Ladies, Ladies, Ladies

No

Ladies, Ladies, Ladies,

Oh

Though I'd always be fine, fine

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(You're all wrong)

Yeah, yeah, yeah x2

(I'm still hot)

Yeah, yeah, yeah x2

(You're all wrong, wrong, wrong)

(I'm hot)

…

Whoop-whoop! 16 parodies done! Sweet 16!

I'm sorry. I'm just so proud of myself. :D

XD I loved doing Justin Bieber songs. So answer a question for me: do you like Justin Bieber? Or do you hate him?

LOVE LOVE LOVE- Cereal :D


	17. Jealous Girls

A/N: So I decided I had to parody this song since I HATE IT SO MUCH! I don't know if anyone hates it as much as I do, but it kinda ruined Katy Perry for me. And Snoop Dog.

So if you haven't already guessed, the song is 'California Gurls' by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dog. I was kinda feeling like I could parody this song for a long time, but then I thought that maybe I should sing about the hottest topic in Total Drama right now- the Courtney/Duncan/Gwen love triangle! I hate love triangles, but this one is just too interesting!

So here are our singers (by the way, Gwen and Courtney share Katy Perry's part, so read this, or you won't understand):

-Gwen: Underlined!

-Courtney: _Italics!_

-Duncan:… He gets Snoop-Dogs part.

OK, so without further ado, I present to you:

Jealous Girls (A Parody of California Gurls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dog)

[Verse 1]

I'm, really not, trying to steal away her boyfriend

I hope, that she knows, I'm not out to get Duncan

_I don't, appreciate, Gwen trying to take him from me (No way!)_

_I hope, that she knows, it's never gonna be that easy (I'll sue!)_

[Bridge]

We've gotta travel the world

_Duncan's gone and quit because he was tired of us_

We can forget about him, girl

_Next time I see him I'm gonna beat him up-oh-whoa-oh-whoa! _

[Chorus] [Rest of TDI Cast]

Jealous girls, they are so unpredictable!

Gonna fight? Maybe they'll make up,

Fighting over some guy with a green Mohawk

Oh whoa oh whoa oh-oh, oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa!

Jealous girls, they are so in-denial!

Made him leave, maybe for the best,

How will they survive being on the same team?

Yes no Maybe-no-no, oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa!

[Verse 2]

_Maybe, we could be, good friends if it weren't for him it seems_

We freaked, over some guy, and now we're on the same team (oh, oh)

[Bridge]

We've gotta travel the world

_Duncan's gone and quit because he was tired of us_

We can forget about him, girl

_Next time I see him I'm gonna beat him up-oh-whoa-oh-whoa!_

[Chorus] [Rest of TDI Cast]

Jealous girls, they are so unpredictable!

Gonna fight? Maybe they'll make up,

Fighting over some guy with a green Mohawk

Oh whoa oh whoa oh-oh, oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa!

Jealous girls, they are so in-denial!

Made him leave, maybe for the best,

How will they survive being on the same team?

Yes no Maybe-no-no, oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa!

[Snoop-Dog's Part… We'll give it to Duncan!]

I'm pretty good, hot and pretty

Now these girls are fighting heavy

Wow, wow, is it gonna be a girl fight?

They might kill each other before the plane takes flight

I mean she's the one, no you're the one

Kissed her, dated her, this is fun!

Courtney's being a freak

Gwen's digging too deep

I'm OK, I won't play, I love the game, Your making me cheat (hey!)

The Yukon, Team Amazon

I'm not singing any stupid songs

All these girls, wanting me

All these people, saying I'm a cheat

I don't know what to think anymore

I'm not a weenie, I'm a king, just don't who to push out the door

Courtney, my lady

(_What, pig?_)

Gwen you looking fine

(Wait, what?)

I can't travel the world

With all of these jealous girls

(_WHAT?)_

[Chorus] [Rest of TDI Cast]

Jealous girls, they are so unpredictable!

Gonna fight? Maybe they'll make up,

Fighting over some guy with a green Mohawk

Oh whoa oh whoa oh-oh, oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa!

Jealous girls, they are so in-denial!

Made him leave, maybe for the best,

How will they survive being on the same team?

Yes no Maybe-no-no, oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa!

[Duncan]

(Oh-so Jealouusss, Oh-so jealousss, girls)

Jealous girls, man

I really wish they weren't after me

Jealous girls

(Oh-so Jealous)

I really wish

You'd get away from me

Jealous girls

(Oh-so Jealous)

-fin-

A/N: That song was for all of the people who feel like Duncan screwed both Courtney and Gwen over. I'm kinda pissed at him. I wanted Gwen and Courtney to be good friends, as they seem to become throughout the season, and then Duncan… you just ruin everything, man! Stay out of here! Please. You ruled TDA, so leave us be for this season, alright?

But, the show is called Total Drama, so I can't complain about the drama. Doesn't mean I can't hate it, but I can't blame Duncan. He's just a cartoon. D:

OK, so if you review, what do you think about the whole Courtney/Duncan/Gwen love triangle thing? I'm not asking for a bunch of hate reviews, but what do you think? It's a very cool topic, for me.

Well, thank you for reading!


	18. The Winners

A/N: This is my favorite rap song (Currently)! It's been like… -counts on fingers- twelve chapters since I did a rap! So I think this calls for one.

OK, so the song is… -drumroll-

Winner by Jamie Foxx ft. Justin Timberlake and T.I.

YAY! So that means character names (hint-hint: they all SUCK).

**Jamie Foxx**: Will be played by Duncan. New name: _Duncan Foxx_ (EWW!)

**Justin Timberlake**: Will be played by Owen. New name: _Owen Timberlake_ (EWWer!)

**T.I.**: Will be played by Heather. New name: _H.I._ (Hi? OK, Cereal, you suck butt :P)

Ugh. Just read this piece of crap and hate me already for thinking this was a good idea –EPIC FAIL BACKGROUND MUSIC-

The Winners

Parody of Winner by Jamie Foxx ft. Justin Timberlake and T.I. 

[Heather- H.I.]  
Heather, please!  
Hey Duncan, Owen

[Duncan- Duncan Foxx]  
(Yo, Uh) Ooooooooooh  
(Talk to me) You know you looking at the winner!

[Heather- H.I.]  
You thought I was so not fair, I grew my hair  
You're so not here  
You see we're so up here

[Verse 1: Owen- Owen Timberlake]  
I'm eatin'  
Day, night and morning  
Hustled to the stage, singing and performin'  
Everything that I hate makes me bust the door in  
I just wanted to eat, the money was boring  
Speaking of some food  
I want 'em to pour in  
I want a drink that I'm enjoyin'  
I didn't just mean me so Duncan came and joined in  
And now Heather's soarin'  
Duncan's now with Gwen

(Bridge: Owen- Owen Timberlake)  
(Aaah Ah) Hold up I ain't finished yet  
I'm still eatin' and I'm just not finished yet  
I won the money but  
Then I kinda lost the check  
A second season man  
We playin' it again  
(Aaah Ah) I'll eat you on a bet  
Duncan got the money but we just didn't get it yet  
I soon got cut, Duncan spent the check  
Heather won but guess what

[Chorus- All]  
We feel like we can't miss  
We tried harder than you!  
And you couldn't be bigger than this!  
Owen and add us two!  
You know you looking at the winners, winners, winners  
We can't miss, Can't lose, Can't miss  
You know you looking at the winners, winners, winners  
-(Owen): Hey, when's Dinner?-  
Yeah we're the winners

[Verse 2: Duncan- Duncan Foxx]  
I'm making trouble out in the evening  
The fans used to be screamin'  
Until I was cheatin'  
But I'm so teasing  
I make this look easy  
I won the whole second season  
I'm pretty deceiving  
I'm on the TV's  
Soon Screens and DVD's  
Sing on CD's,  
Chris got us singing overseas  
I got no time  
Courtney says she'll kill me  
What's this gonna be?  
Things are getting freaky

[Bridge: Duncan- Duncan Foxx]  
(Aaah Ah) Hold up I ain't finished yet  
I was cool cool and now I'm the least wanted 'Drama' vet  
I never got cut  
But Courtney's a pain in my neck  
Everyone's takin' sides  
And none of them are mine  
(Aaah Ah) People joke that I'm a shit  
Was on top but my cheatin' makes people forget  
I never got cut but fans are pains in the neck  
I kinda screwed but guess what

[Chorus- All]

We feel like we can't miss  
We tried harder than you!  
And you couldn't be bigger than this!  
Owen and add us two!  
You know you looking at the winners, winners, winners  
We can't miss, Can't lose, Can't miss  
You know you looking at the winners, winners, winners  
-(Duncan): I'm such a sinner-  
Yeah we're the winners

[Verse 3: Heather- H.I]  
That's right,  
You see I've got of all my hair, don't ya?  
Used to be in hysteria  
I should be going turbo fast from McClean and the scarier  
But I lost the money to a volcano and home-school terrier  
I'm hard to follow couldn't even be swayed by Alejandro  
I'm sucession proof  
I ran for the money but the money ain't running for me  
This show is more like a dumb-ass game of Monopoly  
Wanted a Maserati, a Ferrari's, I want one of each  
My future isn't bright but with money it'd be sunny  
Turn my pain into progression no more Total Drama sessions  
Hate into perfection and there'd be no exception  
You all lose, battling me was blessing!  
You couldn't have put the money in some better nicer hands  
I ran from the bottom to the best no help for you!  
I'm in the lead but I had to lose the money too?  
Never that! I want my money you can best believe that!  
To lose the money in a volcano, Zeke you must be on crack

[Chorus]

We feel like we can't miss  
We tried harder than you!  
And you couldn't be bigger than this!  
Owen and add us two!  
You know you looking at the winners, winners, winners  
We can't miss, Can't lose, Can't miss  
You know you looking at the winners, winners, winners  
-(Heather): My money's cooked like dinner!-  
Yeah we're the winners

[Heather- H.I. - Talking]  
You think this can hold me back, man, are you idiots mistaken!  
I be bigger than ever! Understand?  
If you didn't like me then, (HA!) You gonna hate me now!

[End]

A/N: It took longer than it should have to get that out!

Yay, go winners (except Duncan :P)!

:D Thanks for reading!


	19. Stalker Scene

A/N: *bangs head on table* Writers block had hit me for this story, but alas! Another chapter!

This parody happens to be of a favorite song of mine, mostly because of the beat and stuff. This parody is great to sing along to, if I do say so myself. :D

Another thing: New singer! Cody has stepped up to the mike!

So, here you go:

Stalker Scene (A parody of 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry)

{Verse 1:}

She's obsessed with me  
Oh lord, what did I do wrong?  
Do you think it's funny  
when she stares at me way too long  
She's freaking crazy!  
Why am I on her blog? (blog)

Before she met me  
Life was awesome, I  
Was getting all the ladies  
OK, that's a lie…  
But I don't need a stalker  
Worse than Trent's obsession with nine, (number nine)

{Bridge}

She might just rape me tonight  
Not sexy, just gross  
She's so weird, with her bug eyes  
I might die, can't be with her forever

{Chorus}

She makes me  
Feel like I'm stuck in some  
Stalker scene  
It's weird and kind of dumb  
I can't sleep  
She might touch me and  
This is really whack,  
Can't I get some slack?

My heart stops  
Cause she's too close to me  
Just one glance  
And then she starts screaming  
This is weird  
And she's a creep so  
You must be on crack  
If this makes you laugh

{Verse 2:}

We flew to Greece and  
Gwen kissed Duncan not me  
I was heartbroken  
So I knocked out his teeth  
Does this mean I'm done?  
Only Sierra loves me  
She's a creep

{Bridge}

She might just rape me tonight  
Not sexy, just gross  
She's so weird, with her bug eyes  
I might die, can't be with her forever

{Chorus}

She makes me  
Feel like I'm stuck in some  
Stalker scene  
It's weird and kind of dumb  
I can't sleep  
She might touch me and  
This is really whack,  
Can't I get some slack?

My heart stops  
Cause she's too close to me  
Just one glance  
And then she starts screaming  
This is weird  
And she's a creep so  
You must be on crack  
If this makes you laugh

She says she wants to marry me  
Says that I'm sexy  
She's been stalking me for life  
She keeps on screaming and squealing  
Says that I'm sexy  
She'll keep stalking me for life

{Chorus}

Creeeeeep!  
She makes me  
Feel like I'm stuck in some  
Stalker scene  
It's weird and kind of dumb  
I can't sleep  
She might touch me and  
This is really whack,  
Can't I get some slack?

NOOOO!

My heart stops  
Cause she's too close to me  
Just one glance  
And then she starts screaming  
This is weird  
And she's a creep so  
You must be on crack  
If this makes you laugh

She says she wants to marry me  
Says that I'm sexy  
She's been stalking me for life  
She keeps on screaming and squealing  
Says that I'm sexy  
She'll keep stalking me for life

(for life, for life, for life, for life, for life)

A/N: Yippee! I finally did something about Sierra.

SO, my question for you, dear readers, is this: Do you like Sierra as a character on Total Drama? What do you think of her and Cody being canon? And Alejandro? What about him? :D

Thanks for reading!


	20. Our Team Sucks

A/N: Omigosh, I am so super excited about this parody! I don't mean to brag, but I totally worked my ass off on this. :D Like fo-serious. And we have a new singer up to the stage- go Lindsay! :)

But anyways, it's another rap *gets excited*, but this one is much more popular than my others and hell, this song was just BEGGING for me to make a parody of it. It's one of the best songs to sing out loud!

OK, so, like I do with all raps, I give characters GANGSTA NAMES (YO):

DJ : Trey Songz… so we'll call him DJ Songz (WTF?)

Lindsay: Nikki Minaj… so we'll call her Lindsay Minaj! (New singer!)

Yeah, I know. I wasn't that creative on the gangsta names. :P

But this song is great! So, on with the show:

**Our Team Sucks {A parody of 'Bottoms Up' by Trey Songz ft. Nikki Minaj}**

[**Intro**]  
Yeah  
(I'm scared!) Oohh oh!  
Going all around the world

Oooh oh!

Going all around the world

Oh-oh ohh oh… Woah…  
Lindsay, DJ, Lindsay!  
Let's go!

[**Chorus: DJ Songz**]  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
I swear I've had enough  
Never win the challenge  
Things have been nothing but rough!  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
I wanna give up  
this show is kind of stupid

And our team just gets no love!  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
Hey, is it just me?  
Or is it quite ironic

We named ourselves Team Victory?  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
I wanna give up  
Our team sucks (sucks) Our team sucks (sucks)

Our team sucks (sucks) sucks (sucks) sucks Our team

[**Verse 1: DJ Songz**]  
I don't really know why  
But we suck the most it seems (seems)  
I thought that we would rock  
Being the 'Victory' named team (you'd think!)  
I tell you this is wrong (wrong)  
Chris making us sing songs (songs)  
It seems easy but it's not and our team don't have too long (long)

[**Bridge: DJ Songz**]

All around the world! (world!)  
Our losing team!  
Challenges make me hurl (hurl!)  
This isn't pretty (pretty)

Go Amazon!  
Go team Chris is hot!  
Our team isn't getting even close to what they got!  
We keep losing our spot!  
When it comes to sucking our team does quite-quite-quite-quite-quite a lot!

[**Chorus: DJ Songz**]  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
I swear I've had enough  
Never win the challenge  
Things have been nothing but rough!  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
I wanna give up  
this show is kind stupid

And our team just gets no love!  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
Hey, is it just me?  
Or is it quite ironic

We named ourselves Team Victory?  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
I wanna give up  
Our team sucks (sucks) Our team sucks (sucks)

Our team sucks (sucks) sucks (sucks) sucks Our team

[**Verse 2: DJ Songz**]  
It seems we're done (We suck!)  
Me and this blonde (We do!)  
Our team rocks! (Yeah!)  
At losing lots (Aww…)  
And now I'm tryin' to leave 'em,  
We suck so let's just change our name to 'Team Zero'

[**Bridge: DJ Songz**]

All around the world! (world!)  
Our losing team!  
Challenges make me hurl (hurl!)  
This isn't pretty (pretty)

Go Amazon!  
Go team Chris is hot!  
Our team isn't getting even close to what they got!  
We keep losing our spot!  
When it comes to sucking our team does quite-quite-quite a lot!

[**Chorus: DJ Songz**]  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
I swear I've had enough  
Never win the challenge  
Things have been nothing but rough!  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
I wanna give up  
this show is kind stupid

And our team just gets no love!  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
Hey, is it just me?  
Or is it quite ironic

We named ourselves Team Victory?  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
I wanna give up  
Our team sucks (sucks) Our team sucks (sucks)

Our team sucks (sucks) sucks (sucks) sucks Our team

[**Verse 3: Lindsay Minaj**]  
Say bye to Zeke  
Then next is Harold  
Bye to Bridge and LaShawnna  
Now I'm the last girl  
Our team is totally on the rock-rock-rocks!  
Can't we get some slack or else we'll be cooked like din-din!  
DJ?  
I swear it's OK!  
We are so totally gonna make those teams pay!  
Okay, try to win it now!  
We might suck now but we'll fight 'til the end  
I don't say I bye when we're about to begin!  
We're gonna win, we're gonna win!  
We can't do this if you won't stop cryin'!  
DJ we've got to try to be tougher  
We're sure to win the money if we play a bit rougher  
Tougher, rougher, then a bit tougher  
Quit making a big deal about how you miss your mother!  
Excuse me, I'm sorry

I'll act more like a lady  
But we can't just give up on our team  
DJ  
We'll fight until we go nuts

And we just might make it, maybe  
We'll win all of the money

If we try harder than lately  
We'll sing

'All around the world!  
Look at our team!  
Beating everybody

DJ and Lindsay!'  
Rest in peace to our team being lame  
If we try, things are sure to change!  
DJ, you didn't kill animals, don't take all the blame!  
We've got to revive 'Team Victory's' name!

[**Chorus: DJ Songz**]  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
I swear I've had enough  
Never win the challenge  
Things have been nothing but rough!  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
I wanna give up  
this show is kind stupid

And our team just gets no love!  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
Hey, is it just me?  
Or is it quite ironic

We named ourselves Team Victory?  
Our team sucks

Our team sucks (sucks!)  
I wanna give up  
Our team sucks (sucks) Our team sucks (sucks)

Our team sucks (sucks) sucks (sucks) sucks

Our team sucks!

(Our team sucks)

{fade until end}

A/N: We'll, I just want to thank everyone for helping me break the 200 review mark! :D You guys make my day! I swear to you that I read EVERY single review I get, and they all make my heart happy. :) So I'd like to thank you all for your support and great idea's!

Thanks for reading (and for reviewing)!


End file.
